Capture
by Mishe Chan
Summary: During a simple mission, everything went wrong. In her time of need he will be there for her. Whether she likes it or not. Eventual Kakasaku. Rating for nudity, strong language and mild rape.
1. Sweetheart

Yo!  
Since i deleted _With power comes great sacrifice_ this new idea popped into my head. I've got 2/3 chapters lined up behind this one so its ongoing unlike the last _!! Anyways.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto San  
**Pairings:** Kakasaku (eventual)  
**Rating:** M - Language, mild rape.

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

**Capture**

Chapter 1  
_Sweetheart_

* * *

It had been a simple mission. Kill the guy, find the girl, and give her back to her father. If the location wasn't so far away they would have finished it within 4-5 days. They had the information on the point in which they were to intervene and they had.

The poor guy didn't know what hit him, but then again team 7 had overestimated him. The client had said the enemy Nin was powerful and had insisted on the whole team be sent, but then again, any worried father would think the worse if a man had kidnapped their daughter, be it an S-class Nin or a beggar.

Still the client was a rich noble of Tea Country and the payout from it wasn't half bad. If he wanted to pay for five shinobi to go on a mission that could be completed by one then so be it.

They had found the guy, although powerful, he was barely above jounin level. Upon fighting him however, they had realised that he was simply escorting the girl back to the man behind the whole operation.

Rather than risk losing her again, they decided not to infiltrate the leader's camp. Upon killing the messenger they had made a rather swift escape so in the case that the leader had found out, at least they had a head start.

They had finally come to rest halfway from their intervention point and the boarder of Tea and Fire country. It wasn't exactly far, but if the enemy had no idea or clue on who had attacked their man then they couldn't exactly track them.

Sitting on the edge of the woodland that looked out to an open field, they began pulling small snacks out of their bag.

Sakura, moved from her place to sit beside the small and frightened girl.

The girl barely looked over the age of 12. What kind of monster would want to kidnap a girl at such a young age? It was disgusting, the very thought of what the man would want her to do was enough to bring bile to her throat.

"Do you want something to eat?" She asked in a soft voice, earning a nod from the girl she handed her an apple and a sandwich.

"It's not much, but once we're past the border we can eat something proper." She reassured smiling. "So, what's your name?"

"Aya" the small girl replied in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Ok, I'm Sakura." She introduced before looking towards her team. "The blonde one's Naruto, the pale looking one is Sai, that's Sasuke and that's Kakashi" She began pointing to each of her team mates in turn. "Don't be afraid to ask us anything, we're all willing to help, well… me and Naruto are anyway."

The girl only smiled in return before taking a bite of her apple. The silence ensued once more before the girl asked in a hushed tone.

"Where exactly are we going?"

"To Konoha, You're father is waiting for you there." Aya turned her head towards Sakura with a confused look.

"My father?" she questioned.

"Yeah…" She raised her eyebrow at the girl. The girl looked back down to the ground.

"I didn't know I had a father…" she said.

"Didn't kno-? Wait. He said you live with him." She pressed with a questioning look. Aya turned back to her, with a look on her face as if she was trying to recollect her memories, with a slight shake of her head she whispered.

"I don't remember anything before my capture…" she trailed off.

Sakura raised an eyebrow once again and was going to question her further when Kakashi announced.

"It'll be roughly 3 days before we get back to Konoha, that's if Aya wouldn't mind someone carrying her" Kakashi looked towards her as if asking if it was ok. She looked up towards him and gave him a small nod.

"Right, we should get moving." He started picking himself up along with his bag. "Aya, you'll be with me for the first part ok?" Earning another nod from said girl. "Naruto, you'll be carrying her next"

Once they had everything ready and had finished eating, they set off over the clearing at top speed.

* * *

A kunai whisked past his ear as he dodged to the left. Falling onto one hand he then pushed off to flip back onto his feet while pulling out 2 shuriken and throwing them at the enemy Nin's throat. They had hit with deadly precision.

Somehow the word had gotten out that they had killed the messenger. Enemy Nin that were supposedly hired by the leader had been sent to track them. They had caught up with them 15 minutes after they had continued from their rest by the border of the forest. With at least 20 Nin on their tail they had no other choice but try to cut the numbers down.

"Sakura!" Kakashi shouted "Get Aya to the border!" Dodging another flurry of kunai and shuriken headed his way.

Sakura, hearing her Sempai's order, quickly dashed into the undergrowth of the shrubs and plants to fetch the sobbing girl.

"Come on! We need to get you out of here now" She insisted, grabbing the shaking girl's hand. The girl was only a little smaller than Sakura herself and her chakra had begun to deplete, carrying her wouldn't be an option. With this in mind, she quickly took Aya's hand and made her way through a hidden route between the trees, out of sight from the enemy Nin. Glancing at her team mates she realised that they had taken it upon themselves to occupy all remaining enemy Nin in hope that they would aid her in her getaway.

Clasping Aya's hand tightly she made her way over the densely vegetated area, ducking under branches here and there. After at least 5 minutes had passed they had come to a small river, rather than waste time trying to find a safe spot for Aya to cross, she had sent chakra to her feet as she told Aya to get on her back. They had made it halfway across the river when she had caught a flicker of a shadow in the corner of her eye.

Turning her head briskly, she discovered that she had been followed. Great, this was all she needed. Quickly picking up her pace to cross the river she was then stopped dead in her tracks as an enemy Nin cut her direction off.

The man looked in his mid twenties. He was tall with long black hair lifted into a somewhat half ponytail that brushed the top of his shoulders. His attire consisted of a standard jounin uniform but without a forehead protector she couldn't establish what village he was from. His eyes were his signature. They were a ruby red like Kurenai's that glowed dangerously in the right light. If they were in a different situation, Sakura might have considered the man as handsome.

With her hands preoccupied by holding Aya up, she could only stare at him and await his move so she could make her brisk escape. The man, sensing her predicament drew his mouth up into a menacing smirk.

"Ah ah ah sweetheart." He chuckled slightly, "You're not going anywhere." His eye narrowed dangerously as his smirk grew wider. "Normally, I'd just kill you and take the girl, but there's something about you that I think Kazuhiro Sama will…" he paused, "…enjoy" he whispered as his form disappeared.

Now was her chance, sending a surge of chakra to her feet, she propelled herself off of the running water and onto land nearby. With the hope of outrunning the Nin, Sakura quickly performed a few hand seals whilst in the undergrowth before sending another surge of chakra to her feet and bolting through the trees in hope to lose him. Slipping through gaps, she bound forward only to see his form reappear 15 feet in front of her, making her come to a halt once again.

"Ooh! I hadn't known you were going to be that quick! Still it didn't do you much good did it?" The Nin chuckled darkly taking a step forward as Sakura copied a step back.

"Aya," Sakura began in a hushed tone so that the Nin wouldn't hear "Once I put you down, I need you to run as fast as you can in that direction" she ordered, nodding her head slightly towards North East.

"Ok" Aya replied, readying her feet. Sakura looked back to the Nin for a moment before releasing her and dashing forward whilst pulling out a kunai from her pouch.

The Nin widened his eyes in surprise but quickly averted his eyes to the running girl; dodging the kunai sent from Sakura he shot a smirk at her before taking off after the girl. Within seconds he had caught her. His grin had now returned as he looked towards Sakura. Holding his ninjato to Aya's throat to keep Sakura from doing anything stupid he began.

"Very foolish girl. Still you nearly had me, I'll give you that. But did you think I wouldn't go after her when you left her so vulnerable?" His grin intensified. Sakura looked up from behind her bangs and just smiled.

"Actually," She began, as the enemy Nin's grin faltered slightly, "I was counting on it." As soon as she finished the sentence, she produced the hand seals. The hidden bomb seals that were attached to Aya were suddenly lit and before the Nin realised, Aya burst into a shadow clone of Sakura before blowing up completely as the bombs exploded.

Aya, who had waited in the undergrowth by the river until he had been distracted quickly took off in the direction that Sakura had ordered her clone to just seconds before.

Dashing past them, she glanced over to Sakura who smiled in determination for her. Returning the smile, she quickly picked up the pace and continued running.

Sakura diverted her attention to the ball of mass that had been the Nin, before smiling.

"Very foolish boy" she twisted his words around to him before smiling once again.

Suddenly a ninjato similar to the one the Nin had been using shot out from the bushes beside her. Dodging too slow it had caught her stomach, slicing through the fabric and skin as she tried to jump back.

Wincing in pain she brought her hand up to her stomach as she looked for the culprit. Smoke had erupted in front of her as the mass that she thought was the dead Nin burst into a log. She snarled in agitation as a kunai came from behind her and was pressed to her throat enough to make her grimace at the slight pain. Grabbing both of her hands and locking them behind her back, his infamous chuckle erupted from his throat once more.

"Man you've got guts. Scratch what I said earlier, I want you all to myself" She could practically hear the grin on his face as he leant forward and inhaled the scent of her hair. She recoiled in disgust, struggling to get out of his hold when the kunai was pressed harder against her throat, she halted her movements.

"None of that now sweetheart, firstly we'll have to find that little scrat. As much as Kazuhiro-Sama would appreciate that I brought you, He'll still want her as well," he nudged her forward with his arms "Get moving."

Stumbling forward, she curved her hand so she could reach into her back pouch, taking out a small pill like object she quickly crushed it and left the remnants on the floor. Turning her head slightly, she looked to see the smoky pink haze being produced and rising into the atmosphere. That would let her team know she was in a spot of trouble and come looking for her.

* * *

"Where is she?!" Naruto demanded,

"Quiet down Naruto-kun, she took another route seeing as we were fighting at the time. It may have just taken her a little longer" Sai assured.

"I still don't see why you gave her the job…" Sasuke began, Naruto quickly shot up in defence.

"What the fuck does that mean Sasuke…?"

"She wasn't fit to get the girl out of here, you know very well she's not the fastest, plus the girl was around the same weight so carrying her would be difficult" He replied in a monotone voice.

"What the-? That's Bullshit! You know Sakura-Chan's stronger than that Sasuke so don't even try to insult her!" Naruto retorted, his voice becoming louder.

"Shut it. The both of you." Kakashi chimed in. "Sai's right. The route she had to take would have been a lot longer seeing as she didn't want any of the enemy Nin noticing her." The two rivals became silent as they awaited their last team mate.

Kakashi sighed, Naruto was right about Sakura. Over the past few years she was definitely stronger. Now at the age of 18 she had become an elite kunoichi, it could be easily said that she was the best of her generation. Hell from what he heard, she even passed the Godaime herself when it came to her medicinal skills. The Hokage, with nothing left to teach the girl that she couldn't find out for herself, had ended her tutelage. Now, with regular sparring sessions from her friends to quickly improve her taijutsu skills, she was now perfectly capable on defending herself.

Truth be told, they all were. In the past few years his team had grown leaps and bounds. Naruto, now able to control the kyuubi inside of him, was focusing on improving his signature techniques and was well on his way to fulfilling his dream as the next Hokage.

Sasuke, who had returned once his revenge was complete, was also focusing on his ninpo and ways to improve himself now that he wasn't hell bent on rage for his brother.

And even though he had rarely worked with Sai before, he could see he had changed along with them. From his first perception of the boy he seemed a recluse, someone who didn't want friends and frankly, didn't need them. But since his introduction into team 7 he had broken down walls that ANBU root spent years to make in a matter of months.

Not only had they all excelled in their shinobi skills to propel them into the ranks of Jounin and if they wanted, ANBU, they had also matured, physically and emotionally.

Sakura was now a fully fledged woman, as much as Kakashi hated to admit. She had grown in more ways than one and from what he had heard from gossip of the recent years, she certainly had people lining up for her, whether she noticed or not. Not that he already knew that anyway, as weird as it was for him to say it, she had grown up into a beautiful kunoichi.

The boys, mainly Naruto, were now on par with Sakura's maturity. Give or take a few instances in which Naruto would return from a journey with Jiraiya or meet up with Konohamaru and have a sexy no jutsu stand off to see who would pool a nosebleed first, but in those cases it was simply boys being boys. Perfectly understandable.

Kakashi, who was currently laughing quietly on the recollections of the past experiences, was currently directed by a large blast that had erupted south west of their location. They wouldn't have intervened if they had not spotted the pink smoke rising into the air a couple of minutes later. Now alert, they swiftly made their way into the direction.

* * *

Aya crouched beneath the bushes as she peered through to see Sakura. He had got her. What was she going to do now? She couldn't exactly make a run for it, he'd catch her in a matter of seconds and if she did run, Sakura would suffer the consequences. If she stayed, the outcome would be the same. The path in which they were headed was directly in her direction. If she stayed where she was, he would no doubt find her.

She had seen Sakura drop the object and thankfully, the Nin had not turned round at any point in which to discover the pink smoke currently rising in the air. She figured it was a signal, for times like this where she could do nothing and needed the help of her comrades. The pink aspect to the smoke, Aya thought, was very clever. It would no doubt let her team mates know that it was _her_ that needed help. These shinobi were very skilful indeed.

A snap of a twig pulled her out of her revere and directed her attention to the oncoming Nin. Still undecided, she had no choice but to stay put. Shifting her weight so she could crouch lower to the ground in hope that they would walk past her, she realised all too quickly that she had dishevelled the leaves and twigs, causing them to snap. Wincing at the sound that the Nin would have obviously heard she slowly turned her head back to the Nin.

He had stopped dead. That stupid grin plastered on his face. Yep, he had heard it. She might as well had just stood up and shouted 'YEAH IM HERE! YOOHOO!'

He glanced towards Sakura before turning to the direction in which Aya was in. He wasn't exactly looking _at _her_. _He knew the sound had come from over here but wasn't able to pin point her exact location. Still the smirk remained on his face.

"Well..? Come on out then. It's pointless trying to hide when I know you're here girl." His eyes shifting from one bush to the next, earning no reaction from the girl, he averted his attention to the kunai at Sakura's throat, pushing it towards her neck enough to make her hiss. He looked out towards the woodland again.

"Well? Come on! You don't want Pinkie here getting hurt do you" Repeating the action again earning him another hiss.

"Stay where you are Aya!" Sakura ordered slightly breathing hard "Don't you dare give away you're position!" she announced, struggling to keep the kunai from biting into her neck any further. If she could just keep him distracted for a few more moments then Kakashi would be here. No doubt they would have seen the smoke and realised she was in need of there aid. If Aya could see the smoke from her position then hopefully she could put two and two together and realise that it was a signal and to keep quiet for as long as she could.

"Shut it..." He whispered as he turned towards her and slightly nuzzled the shell of her ear with his nose. She had immediately pulled away from the contact; the look of disgust on her face was adorable. He quickly turned his attention to the shrubs yet again.

"Don't listen to her _Aya_" Putting emphasis on her name. "It'll only be a matter of time before I find you… So why don't you save _her_ the pain and just come to me." A silence ensued once again, he sighed in frustration.

"Have it your way" he scraped the kunai down her skin, enough to leave a reddened trail but not bloody, down to her right shoulder, looking out once more he smirked.

"three…. two…. one...." He sighed as he plunged the kunai into the middle of her shoulder. She screamed in pain, leaning forward as he dislodged it from her shoulder and pulled it back up to her throat. Breathing heavily she glanced up to make sure Aya hadn't given away her position just yet.

He had glanced around too. There was no sign; she wasn't giving up that easily. Why did they have to be so difficult? As much as he wanted to prove a point, he didn't exactly want to bloody up the kunoichi currently in his hold. For now he wanted to savour the image of her creamy skin unmarred and untainted.

Sighing yet again he began counting as he scraped the kunai down to her other shoulder.

"three…. two…. on-"

"Stop!" He heard her cry, looking up he could see she had crawled out from under the shrubs, his grin remerging on his face once more. "Please! Don't hurt her!"

Sakura had readied herself for another wound, the sound of Aya's crying had shot through her like a bullet, and her stomach slowly sank. This was it. They were done for. She could feel the slight hum of her team's chakra coming nearer. But it was no where near enough for them to prevent this kidnapping.

A clone of the Nin that must have been hiding until Aya had made herself known quickly burst forth out of the cover of the trees. Quickly grabbing hold of her, he adjusted her into the same position as Sakura. With her hands behind her back and a kunai to her throat Aya looked over to the original.

"See? Was it really that hard? I had to go through all that trouble and now look what it's got me, a kunoichi with a bleeding shoulder wound that I didn't really want to inflict in the first place. You really are selfish Aya…" He said, shaking his head at her. Aya cast her eyes to the floor.

"Don't listen to him Aya…" Sakura said softly "I promise you… He won't be teasing once I shove a kunai through his throat…" She promised, venom seeping through her tone. It only served the Nin to chuckle darkly once more.

"I look forward to it sweetheart." Moving his hand up towards her injured shoulder and putting pressure on the wound, earning a small whimper from the kunoichi.

"Right! Guess we should be going then" he announced cheerfully "I'm bored of this cat and mouse shit" pulling out two scrolls from his flak jacket. Tossing one to his clone they began opening it. Sakura began to struggle once more earning her another dig in the throat. Sighing in frustration she stopped.

She could do nothing now. They had tried to stall but in the end it proved futile. The only other thing she could do now was to shout. But that would only serve to hasten the Nin into performing the transportation jutsu, besides she didn't know how far they were now anyway. The hum of their chakra had increased since she last checked if they could wait another minute they would indeed be here, but the Nin was already rolling the scroll out, it only took a hand sign to complete the jutsu and that could be done in seconds.

Suddenly through the clearing of the trees she saw a flash of silver followed by yellow and black. Her heart stopped. Here already? Trust Kakashi to keep up the speed in the time of her need. He knew it was important. They were roughly 20 meters away. Close enough for her to call.

Breathing in, she hollered at the top of her voice.

"KAKASHI!!! HURRY! OVER HERE!" The Nin shot up as her voice hit his ears;, scanning the area he caught sight of the approaching team mates. Scowling he picked up the pace and hissed 'hurry' to his clone.

Sakura managed to get a hand free, trying to pull his hand away from her neck she succeeded only for a matter of seconds before his hand was upon her once again. Whispering in her ear.

"Time to go sweetheart"

Her eyes widened as his hand pulled up into the hand sign. Shit! She had to think of something.. In the event of her being transported she would need some sort of tracking… Wait. Tracking! Kakashi's ninken! All they needed was a garment and they would be able to catch her captor's scent from anywhere. Quickly scanning his attire from over her shoulder she found nothing loose.

Hurry…

Hurry!

Finding nothing she simple lifted her free hand up and yanked at the frayed shoulder pad of his flak jacket pulling it clean off. Kakashi was but 4 meters from her, launching her arm out grasping clothing, he had made the same gesture.

She let go of the material in time for the enemy Nin to pull her flush against his body. She was gone. She knew it. Looking to her Sempai she uttered a word barely audible to anyone within a meter radius.

Her pleading eyes met his before the huge cloud of smoke erupted from where she once was. Kakashi, arms outstretched launched himself only to be met by the cold hard floor as his team mate had vanished.

Looking up from where he sat, he noted that Aya had gone too. Growling in frustration he cursed loud enough for the heavens to hear. Standing up he bit the pad of his thumb with wild urgency to summon his dog pack leader.

"Yo." The small pug greeted as the smoke dissipated.

"Sakura's been taken along with a girl we rescued. I need you to the enemy Nin's scent" Handing him the scrap of clothing. "And quick"

The pug, looking down at the cloth sniffed at it for a while before looking back up at Kakashi.

"They used a transportation jutsu didn't they…" earning a nod from the copy Nin, the pug sighed.

"This will take a lot longer than it usually does. You know that Kakas-"

"Just find her Pakkun..." The dog sighed once again.

"I'll try my best…"

The copy Nin stood back up, as the dog transported back with the shoulder pad to gain help from his dog pack. Sighing in frustration he looked towards the clearing of the woods.

"You think he'll find her?" Naruto questioned in a worried tone.

"He'll find her…" Kakashi began, before whispering "Let's just hope he makes it in time though…" Her voice plaguing his mind as he heard her last sentence before she had disappeared.

_"Hurry Kakashi…"_

* * *

You still with me? xD Ok tell me how it went please. So i can adjust things Yuh. Chapter 2 is ready but i want to know if its worth carrying on ok? =D

REVIEW! plez ;3

Mishe Chan~


	2. Forgotten

Yo,  
Wow im really glad people liked it =] I've just re written a few things on this before i submitted. I hope you enjoy it =]

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto San  
**Pairings:** Kakasaku (eventual)  
**Rating:** M - Language, mild rape.

**WARNING:  
This chapter does have part of the rape in! If you dont want to read it then please just skip it. I dont want anyone flaming because i have warned you!!**

* * *

**Capture**

Chapter 2  
_Forgotten_

* * *

Her hands had been bound in cuffs. If it weren't for the chakra inhibitor on her arm she would have smashed through them and straight into the Nin's face.

With Aya in tail, she had been frog marched through the darkened hallways, moving up and down levels all the time.

Once they had transported, she had found herself in front of a large mansion in an area she didn't know. The Nin that had taken care of her until now had given her to a nearby guard as he went to meet the leader. His mocking attitude towards her had not changed during their journey inside the house and once giving her over he had remarked something along the lines of seeing her later on as he sent her a maddened grin followed with a wink.

They had waited in a small, claustrophobic room that could be considered as a cupboard until a servant had called upon them to follow him. Thus leading to the frog marching.

She was pushed in the direction leading to some stairs as they had turned a corner. Growling as he edged her forward, she began to climb the stairs. Her hair, that she had grown back to the same length she had it as genin, began to topple down her. Blowing the hair out of her face she looked towards the top of the stairs where two armed guards stood either side of a door. This must be it, behind that door stood the very man that had put them in this situation. The same man who was the leader of this whole affair.

Halting to a stop, the man in front nodded towards the guards as they opened the door. Passing through, she squinted as her eyes had to adjust to the sudden brightness that this room's windows were allowing in.

Casting her gaze around the room, she caught sight of her captor with a small smirk on his face. She swore when she got out of here she was gonna knock that annoying grin right off his face. Aya was brought up beside her, her head tilting to the floor as tears ran off her cheeks, one by one.

She shifted her feet so that she moved closer to the smaller girl, wanting to comfort her. But how could one comfort another when they were currently in a room full of men that's only goal, included their misery.

The saddened look that she had given Aya when their eyes met wasn't for herself. Being a kunoichi meant you had to take risks during missions. There was always a chance that you could get killed or in this case caught. But no, what her heart had dreaded the most was that Aya was being put through this too.

When they had defeated the messenger he had said that he was only escorting the girl _back_ to this compound, which made her wonder if she had been subjected to their cruel torture before hand. From the down set look on Aya's face, she could tell that this part was probably true which made her heart sink even further. Aya caught her gaze once again, returning her own saddened look as she tried to move closer to her before a grunt caught their attention to the figure in front of them.

Looking forward, Sakura noticed a man sitting behind a desk. His rather large body was slightly disproportionate to his smaller head. His eyes, like many features on his face, were small and beady with a hint of blue. His beard, that was greying much like his hair, hung down over his countless robes that he had put on himself. The frown upon his face suddenly turned into a sort of fake smile as he looked towards Aya.

"Aya!" he began in a falsified cheery tone "What a pleasure it is to have you back my dear. Your buyer was so shocked by your sudden disappearance, he nearly called off the deal we had made with him. That would have been such a shame… Don't you think?" He questioned with a small smile on his face, he beady eyes boring into her downturned face. Earning nothing from the smaller girl, he quickly renewed his fake smile as he turned towards Sakura.

His eyes travelled down her body and rose up to her face after. Tilting his head slightly to lean on his hand he raised his eyebrows.

"And who, may I ask, is this beautiful woman?" His sickly sweet voice seeping into her and making her want to shudder in disgust.

"This was who we found Aya with Kazuhiro Sama." Her captor chimed in, glancing over to her, he returned her stare and smiled slightly before continuing.

"I thought she would be… of interest to your clients."

"Excellent work Eiji! I shall look into it right away" Kazuhiro expressed clapping his hands together in a somewhat eager anticipation. "But for now, will you show these two lovely ladies down to our..." He paused "…holding rooms please?" looking towards Eiji, Eiji nodded in return.

"Of course Kazuhiro Sama." Looking over to the two girls, he nodded to the guards behind them and before they realised, Sakura and Aya were swiftly pulled out of the room and down the stairs.

* * *

Naruto had brought it upon himself to become an impatient pest. In the hour they had waited for Pakkun to return he began walking back and forth, muttering non committal words to his self whilst checking now and again to see if the pug had reappeared.

"How long is it gonna take" he stated in a frustrated tone. Kakashi sighed.

"They took off on a Transportation jutsu Naruto, which means Pakkun, will have to trail that Nin's scent from where we were fighting to where he came from. The scent's probably faded a great deal by now. It'll be hard, even for them. Just try to rela-"

"Relax?!" he demanded "Sakura's just been kidnapped along with Aya by an unknown Nin and you want me to RELAX?! What the fu-"

"Naruto." Kakashi raised his voice. "I understand that. But you running around like an agitated child isn't going to help things now is it? Just sit down…" he paused as his eyes locked onto Naruto's, "…Now" the last word holding an utmost authority. The kyuubi container sighed in frustration as he sat down on a nearby log.

Kakashi returned his gaze to the clearing once more as they waited for the dog to relay information back to him.

They awaited a further 5 minutes before a sudden burst of smoke appeared in front of Kakashi. Their attention now fully on the pug, he looked up to Kakashi.

"They're about 55 miles South-West of here. You ready?" earning nods from all four Nin he quickly stated 'Follow me' before bounding off into the designated location, swiftly followed by the eager team 7.

* * *

Aya began to scream. At a corner in which Sakura had turned left, she was directed right. Realising they were about to be separated she halted her steps and began to struggle.

"Wait! No-Sakura! SAKURA! NO! SAKURA HELP! SAKU-" her screams quickly became muffled cries as her guard clasped his hand over her mouth and began dragging her by her arms in the opposite direction.

Sakura, who turned to see what the commotion was, saw that Aya was being dragged down the other half of the hallway. Fear shook through her.

"He-HEY! WAIT! LEAVE HER ALONE! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER YOU PIG!" Struggling to move in the direction Aya was being carried off. "YOU HEAR ME?! IF YOU TOUCH HER SO HELP ME GOD-" Sakura was quickly pulled back to her original position. Eiji leant in to her ear as he began pulling her up the hallway.

"Don't worry sweetheart, nothings going to happen to her. She's bought by one of Kazuhiro Sama's clients so technically she's untouchable, well until her buyer gets hold of her anyway." His dark chuckle slipping through his smirk as Aya's screams faded as she continued down the hall and around the corner.

"Wait… What the hell do you mean she's been bought?! She's not a piece of meat you prick!" Struggling once more she looked back in hope that Aya was still there only to have her head yanked forward once more.

"True, true. But from what I heard of the client that did the deal, he's a little rough. In any case, if she isn't a piece of meat now, she will be after he's finished with her."

"W-what?! What the hell do you mean? Is he- Is he going to kill her…" She cried earning a soft laugh.

"Once he's finished. Yeah Probably." Her eyes widened in fear as her lungs ceased to keep breathing. From behind her, he leant in to whisper in her ear once more.

"Don't worry sweetheart, it'll be a while before you're in that predicament. Let's make the most of now shall we…?" licking the shell of her ear before her forward once more.

She whimpered as the familiar feeling of bile began to rise in her throat. She would give anything for Kakashi to show up this instant, kunais flying and enemies dying. But that prayer soon ended as she was thrown into a cramped room, equipped with objects such as tables with restrainers on and shackles hanging from the walls.

As he pushed her against the wall, tying her hands above her head she began to wonder if Kakashi had found the shoulder pad. From what it seemed he had seemed more focused on trying to grab _her_ than the garment she was trying to hand him. She just hoped to Kami that he had spotted it and had called upon Pakkun to trail her.

Once the shackles were in place upon her wrists, he went about removing the handcuffs before tossing them over to the table.

This was it. He was going to rape her for sure. She was still a virgin for Christ's sake! She had held out for a special person only to get it harshly ripped away from her due to one man's lust.

Sighing in completion he turned towards her once more before slowly walking towards her. Holding her breath she turned her head to the side when he had brought his face up close to hers. Clicking his tongue he caught hold of her chin and pulled her so she was facing him with her eyes closed.

**(Rape starts here - If you dont want to read please skip)  
**"Look at me" he ordered, putting pressure on her wounded shoulder once again. Flinching at the sudden shooting pain, she opened her tearful eyes in shock to find that he was looking at her with a mischievous glint in his eye. His eyes travelled down to her lips which he stared at intensely before looking back up at her.

"Beautiful." He whispered softly before leaning forward and capturing her lips with his. Her eyes widened further, if they could. She began turning her head away only to have his hands come up either side of her face to hold her as he took advantage of her open mouthed cry to slip his tongue into her mouth. Her eyes moving back to his as he stared fiercely into hers.

With no other option she squeezed her eyes shut as she sank her teeth into his tongue. Groaning in pain he promptly backed up, wiping the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. Looking down at it, he quickly gazed up at her with a feral grin. Her heart began to beat faster as her eyes tried to disguise her fear.

"I'm gonna really enjoy breaking that fiery spirit of yours sweetheart." She shot him a disgusted look.

"Try it, see what you get…" she warned venomously. He sniggered indignantly.

"Heh. I'll be getting everything I want." Suddenly he appeared in front of her with a kunai resting on the collar of her top. Looking down at where it was placed he smiled slightly before pulling his gaze up to her eyes once more.

"….Everything" With that he slashed his kunai from her collar to the end of her top along with the bindings she had wrapped her chest in and in one swift notion the top parted into two, bearing her chest to anyone who cared to look.

As her bindings fell to the floor around her feet she felt her dignity slip along with it. A small cry slipped passed her lips as her eyes began to sting from the tears welling up. Trying to blink back the tears she felt one slip. Great. She had given him the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

Daring a glance up at his face she saw his attention upon the tear that was slowly sliding down her cheek. Bringing a hand up, he wiped the tear off of her face and moved his gaze back onto her eyes. His face showed no emotion.

"Now now, there's no need for tears." He began cupping her face with one hand. "At least," He paused. "Not yet anyway…" a small grin crawled onto his as he guided her gaze down with his to her shorts as he readied the kunai to shred the garment.  
**(End of Rape scene)**

A broken sob erupted as he pressed upon the shorts. However before he could slice the garment a knock came at the door. Eiji sighed in annoyance.

"What is it?" turning his face to the door. The door opened to a man in a white uniform that resembled a medic's, a bag in his hand, he looked up to Eiji.

"Apologies Nanashiro San, but Kazuhiro Sama thought it wise to process the girl immediately." The man stated. Eiji sighed once again, looking back to Sakura he scowled.

"Talk about bad timing..." he groaned "But don't worry… I'll be back soon" he assured, winking at her as he backed up and signalled the man to enter. Upon passing the man, he caught hold of his arm and turned towards him.

"Takao" the man turned towards him.

"Don't make her forget everything ok…" he ushered before continuing out of the room.

The door closed once again as the man made his way over to her. His hand moved up to examine her shoulder wound. Putting the bag on the floor, he then pulled out contents to clean the wound before pulling up a hand once more and producing a greenish hue over the wound. Sakura's eye widened.

"Yo-You're a medic?" earning a nod from the man.

"Not as highly skilled as you, but yes I am." He stated.

"W-Wait. What? How do you know I'm a medic?" she questioned he simply looked at her before pointing to a scar above her collar bone.

"Looks recent. And sources tell me you've come from fire country, so it couldn't have been healed by anyone else." He announced. "Plus, your skin is mostly unmarred, like a medic's would be."

"What makes you think I'm not just really good at avoiding attacks?" she inquired earning her an incredulous look.

"Considering the situation you're in, I doubt that very much." He stated before pulling his hand away.

Giving her a once over to heal any more wounds he stood back from her.

"Ok, here it goes." He pulled out an empty scroll from out of the bag. Laying it out on the floor in front of him he then pulled his hands up into a flurry of hand seals.

Ox.

Tiger.

Dragon.

Placing his hands upon either side of her head he then said. He looked down to her wide-eyed stare before whispering

"Forgive me…" Focusing his chakra to his hands he then said.

"Nagori Intoku No Jutsu*"

Sakura's vision blurred, an outbreak of images flashed throughout her mind.

The forest of death.

Sasuke's abandonment.

The bell test.

Sai.

Sasuke.

Naruto.

Kakashi.

Images of people and places were flying in and out of her vision as her head became drowsier and drowsier.

He had pulled that last strand out; clasping his hands together he jumped back to the empty scroll and forcing his hands upon the paper. Information that he had taken burst forth from his hands and onto the paper. Names, places, events, jutsus were all organised upon the sheet, able to be picked off at any point to return to her.

Breathing heavily, he then rolled the scroll back to its closed form and placed it upon the table in the far corner before looking up at the unconscious girl. She was now slumping forward with her wrists and ankles still immobilised. Deciding she would cut at her wrists if left in that position he unclasped the shackles and moved her onto the table to strap her up once again. It was the least he could do.

Packing up his bag, he dusted is hands unconsciously before opening the door. Turning to the side he noticed Eiji leaning against the side of the wall, waiting for him. Standing up straight Eiji peered into the room before looking at the man.

"Well?" he asked.

"The process was completed successfully. Make sure she is given plenty of water over the next couple of days." He advised walking off. "And Nanashiro-San…" he paused to look back at him. "I advise you to keep your hands to yourself for the time being. Although I've left her memories of you in there, the last thing she needs is a perfect stranger forcing himself on her…" with that he carried on down the hall.

Scowling at the man in aggravation he glanced back to the sleeping form before sighing.

"All in due time…." Pushing his hands into his pockets he kicked the door shut so it locked automatically and walked off.

The next few weeks were going to be interesting.

* * *

Yo!

Ok, i have another chapter mapped out and i'll get onto it right away. Apologies if there are any mistakes throughout the chapter. No Beta = Have to do myself. xD  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

*Nagori Intoku No Jutsu - Memory concealment technique. [Own]

**REVIEW!** plez ;3

Mishe Chan~


	3. Confusion

Yo! Heres the third installment of Capture. I hope you like it x

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto San  
**Pairings:** Kakasaku (eventual)  
**Rating:** M - Language, mild rape.

**ANOTHER WARNING!  
Rape in this chapter (More so than that of the last) So if you dont want to read it, then skip it. I dont want flames please. =]**

* * *

**Capture**

Chapter 3  
_Confusion_

* * *

  


Her head was pounding. What had happened? Her eyes opened slightly as she lazily looked around the small room. Trying to move off of the table she was lying on, she realised she was being held down. Turning her head towards her stomach, she noted she was tied down by a thick leather strap. Her eyes bolted fully open.

"What the-?" trying to pull her arms down to unfasten the belt she soon realised that they too were strapped. Looking down her semi naked body, she noted the straps on her ankles. Her breathing became erratic.

Struggling against her binds and finding it useless she quickly scanned around the room once again.

Where the hell was she? What was she doing here? Where was Aya...? Her train of thought suddenly stopped dead.

….Aya.

Broken images flooded her mind.

_She handed the girl some food and received a smile.  
She was running, holding onto the girl's hand as she guided her way through the bushes  
__Someone had her hands pinned behind her back.__  
The guy with the grey beard__The man with the white coat.  
The man with the red eyes._

…_Sweetheart._

She almost forgot how to breathe. Her eyes, wide in fear as she remembered how she got here.

She was…. She was on some sort of mission. Aya had been taken... She... She got her back and was making her way back to... To somewhere. He had come… the man with the red eyes… Eiji... His name was Eiji. She remembered his grin...

He had transported her to this place.

As she recollected the somewhat vague memory she had, something began to bug her.

_A flash of silver.  
A flash of yellow. _

What did they have to do with anything? She thought hard, the painful hum of her headache steadily increasing as she tried to figure out the colours.

They were somehow involved with this whole situation, but how, she couldn't think for the life of her.

Scanning the room once more, she apprehended that she must have been in some sort of cell. Looking towards the door, she noted that it had a small square window situated at eye level, probably used for peering in to see if anyone was in there.

As she moved over to the wall, she caught sight of a shadow flicker across the window pane. From where she lay, she made out the top of the figures hairline. A sudden rattle of key from outside caught her attention before the click of the lock had turned and the door opened.

The light let in from the door blinded her. Narrowing her eyes she noticed the figure had made their way into the room. Unable to adjust her eyes, she simply stared blankly from under her lashes as the man placed something like a tray on the table beside her.

Blinking numerous times before she could focus, a hand was placed on the side of her cheek as the figure knelt down to her level.

"How are you feeling sweetheart..."

Her eyes shot to his face where, from under the man's hair, two ruby red eyes narrowed mischievously at her.

* * *

"What's the matter? Not pleased to see me?" He asked in a disappointed tone. Sakura merely looked at him.

"Y-You…" was all she could manage. He smiled at her.

"W-what have you done to me?!" She demanded. Her voice still quiet but holding anger nevertheless. His smile turned into a small smirk.

"I didn't do anything. Its just simple protocol. Since we had girls escaping we figured to just erase their memories. They wouldn't get far without them would they?" He chided

"Yo-You erased my memory?" She asked as her brows furrowed. "Well how come I remember you then! Huh?" she shouted, his hand cupped her face again, this time she tried to move away only to have him grip it so she faced him.

"We only take out what we need to sweetheart. Where's the fun in someone who can't even remember her name?" he asked, his eyes roaming her body now.

"I see Takao healed your wounds." He began. "Don't you think it was nice of him to move you over here so he wouldn't have to bother you again?" He smiled. She glared at him.

"How did you do it…?" she inquired.

"Do what? Take your memory? Ah. It wasn't me. That's Takao's doing, he created the Jutsu especially for us to use. Isn't that great?" He cheered, she narrowed her eyes further.

"So they're gone forever?" he shook his head slightly.

"No no no. In the case we might need some information, we back it up." He pointed into the far left corner of the room where various objects were laid on a table. "You see that scroll? That's you're entire life. In the event that we might need to know something, we could read it off or if it's indecipherable, then Takao will simply give it back to you for you to relay the message. If you don't comply then we'd just beat it out of you." He chuckled slightly. "That Takao's very intelligent indeed.

"Did you do this to Aya?" she questioned further.

"Yeah... She was one of the first in fact." He smiled. "Anyway enough with the twenty questions!" His hand slide from her face and slowly made its way down her neck. She audibly gulped.

**(Start of rape)** His eye's roamed her body to come to a stand still on her chest. He sighed happily.

"You know… I might just ask Kazuhiro if I could have you myself… That man owes me and I don't think I could stomach the sight of anyone else having you the way I'm going to." He suggested. His promise sent shivers down her spine.

His hand moved lower until it finally came to rest upon her breast, cupping it slightly, he rubbed it in a soft motion as he moved his head towards hers. She immediately tried to move away but his other hand grabbed hold of her face as he crashed his lips against hers.

Letting go of her breast he then caught her nipple between two fingers before pinching it. Her body thrashed as she tried her best to remove his hand, but it only served him to pinch her harder. The broken sob that erupted from her throat passed through her lips serving as an advantage for him to slip his tongue in as he had done before during his previous attempt. Prodding her tongue with his own as if to entice it to play, he felt her jaw begin to clench as if she were to bite him once again. Removing his tongue swiftly he pulled out a kunai from his back pouch and rested it against her throat.

"Play nice sweetheart…" He warned. Tapping the sharp edge to her throat. She instantly halted before he returned to her mouth. His tongue dominated her mouth as she unwillingly let him. Tears began to stream down her face as her broken cries were captured with his mouth.

_The more you fight the more it will hurt.__  
It'll be over soon.  
Just allow him._

She ordered her body to calm down as he began rolling her nipple between his two fingers. A growl erupted from his throat as he pulled away from her.

Putting pressure on the knife to her throat he looked into her eyes.

"Respond…" he rasped before plunging his mouth on her again. She didn't at first, but once he dug the blade into her neck enough for her to hiss she quickly complied. A sigh erupted from his throat.

"That's better" he chuckled trailing kisses down he jawbone to her collarbone. His fingers let go of her breast and began to ghost down over he stomach before coming to rest on the top of her shorts.

Pulling the knife away from her neck he placed it upon the seam line of her shorts and in one swift notion, cut through them. Turning her head, tears began rolling down her cheeks once more as her whimpers broke out into pleading cries.

Ignoring her, his open mouthed kisses travelled down her collar bone and on to her breast. Capturing her nipple in his mouth he sucked and nipped at it as the hand that was holding her head in place moved down to rub the breast that was left unattended.

He dropped the kunai to the side of her and let his fingers trail slowly down to her panties. Edging his fingers under the top of them she began to squirm. Instead of going under, he pulled his hand out and rested his middle finger upon her clothed sex. She immediately snapped her legs shut, but it only proved to push his finger closer to her.

Pushing his finger between her nether lips he began rubbing at the small pearl. Her legs began to thrash as an unfamiliar heat began to pool in her stomach. Capturing the hardened nipple between his teeth he gently bit down as the girl began to squirm even more.

"P-please. D-don-Argh D-don't" she pleaded, shaking her head slightly.

Her hair had begun to stick to her face from the tears that were crashing down. His hand that had been occupying her sex suddenly grabbed the garment that was putting a barrier between his hand and her and harshly tore it off. Her screams of protest went quickly unheard as his hand returned to her folds. He paused his movement on her breasts and began to chuckle.

"You know… for a girl not wanting this… you're incredibly wet…" He stated before returning to her rosy peak once more.

_Don't listen to him.__  
You don't want this.  
__It's a natural reaction.  
Don't react to him._

"Whats the matter sweetheart? Where's that fiery temper of yours gone to?" he challenged, smirking before capturing her nipple once again and sucking it.

_Don't retort.__  
That's what he wants.  
__Don't say anything.  
Don't give him the satisfaction._

He moved his finger up and down her folds, coming to rest on her opening before pushing two fingers in her tight hole. A scream of displeasure broke out from the kunoichi. He halted his movements on her breast to look down at his two fingers. His eyes widened in surprise as he looked back to her with an astonished look.

"You-You're a virgin?!" He claimed, the kunoichi refusing to look him in the eye as he laughed cheerfully "Kami! I'm so lucky! Ha ha!"

Leaning upward he captured her lips once more.

"Don't worry sweetheart… I'll be gentle…. I promise…" He assured, his eyes glowing dangerously.

**(End of rape)**

* * *

It had been two weeks. Two whole freaking weeks and they still had no idea where she was. Upon following the pug they had been lead into a dead end at Hisuiiro Mura.

Jade village.

The name was possibly picked from the thick vegetation surrounding it. It might has well have been a hidden village with the amount of cover it had amongst the trees.

The villagers had been unwilling to comply with any questions in which the team had asked about the kidnapper which was understandable. Keeping yourself to yourself was probably the way of life around these parts, it guaranteed that you weren't going to get anyone into trouble and therefore you yourself wouldn't be bothered.

But that didn't necessarily help out their current predicament now did it? With the rain coming soon, they had wanted to pick back up on the lost scent before it was erased completely.

They had investigated the village until the sun had set through the trees. With no luck they had thought it best to stay at an inn for the night in case any new information would arise.

"This is bullshit." Naruto seethed. "Why the hell is no one willing to help out? Are they really that selfish?!"

"They're not necessarily being selfish Naruto…" Kakashi assured. "If they were to tell us and somehow the word had gotten out that they were the one to snitch then it's just going to bring problems for them." He stated, turning back to the window.

"It's still out of order though. They wouldn't exactly enjoy us giving them the snub if they had lost someone dear." Naruto chimed in.

"Yeah… I guess you're right…" Kakashi sighed.

"Why don't we just loosen their lips?" Sasuke suggested, the three remaining team members turned their heads to him.

"You mean interrogate them?" Sai inquired, Sasuke shook his head.

"No I mean get them drunk. If we can persuade Kakashi to take his mask off then what's to say it won't be easier?"

"Technically you didn't get my mask off." Kakashi added.

"We nearly did! If it wasn't for Ino pulling Sakura off at the last minute you would have pulled it down!" Naruto exclaimed, Kakashi sighed.

It had been the night that Sakura had become a Jounin. Naruto had invited near enough the whole of Konoha into Matsu's, a very popular bar in the eastern district of the village. He hadn't remembered much of the night. Due to the excessive amount of sake his students had forced upon him to drink. Somewhere in the back of his mind he contemplated whether his immediate inebriation was part of their plan to remove his mask all along. Either way when the time had come to put their plan in motion, Sakura had whined that since he didn't get her a gift of any sort she would simply settle for him showing her face. The way she had sweet talked him got his intoxicated mind to the point where he had hooked his mask ready to pull it down. If it wasn't for the Asuma's blonde haired student then they might have actually seen it.

"Well?" Kakashi was pulled out of his thoughts as he turned towards Naruto.

"Are we going to then?" he questioned

"Going to what?" Naruto sighed.

"Find a suspect to get drunk…" he groaned sarcastically. Kakashi looked to the two raven haired Nins.

"You up for it?" He had asked. When they had all agreed they had left their room and made their way out to the bustling streets outside.

For the quiet little village it supposedly was, the nightlife told a different story. Streets were still busy after sundown and bars were filled with entertainment.

Making there way into a bar, they sat in the corner, making sure they weren't the centre of attention. Almost immediately the bar door burst open as they had sat down.

The two men made their way over to the bar. The man in front was tall and bulky, his hair; a dark shade of blonde, His eyes; a darkish green. The one trailing behind him was slightly shorter but had the same bulkiness as his partner. His brownish hair fell over the top part of his face, from what Kakashi could see, the man had an eye patch on his left eye.

Their chakra levels had told him that they were most probably a medium level Jounin. Nothing that they couldn't handle.

After the drinks were ordered, both Nin sat down and leant closer to discuss in hushed voices. Kakashi, unable to hear, had nudged Sasuke and told him to lip read their conversation. Sasuke, activating his sharingan had leant closer to the couple and focused on their mouths.

"-e we returning tonight?" The brown haired man had asked.

"I suppose so; I'd rather sleep in the mansion rather than in this shithole." The blonde haired replied.

"But we don't have the girl, Kenta." The brown haired interjected. "Won't Kazuhiro sama be mad?"

"Pssh! As if I give a shit about that old man! Besides, Eiji said we had a couple of weeks anyway. If we're close enough to return to the mansion then so be it." Kenta said. "We'll just continue the search tomorrow; they won't even know we were there."

"Oh... Ok" the brown haired muttered causing Kenta to raise an eyebrow at him.

"What the hell is with you Juro?" Kenta catechized "You're acting all weird lately."

"I'm just…" Juro trailed off.

"Just what...?" Kenta inquired.

"Well… I. I don't think I really agree with what Kazuhiro's doing anymore." He uttered, Kenta snorted in indignation

"Agree? It's not about agreeing you idiot. I'm just doing the job to get paid simple as." Kenta revealed, drinking down some sake.

"But..."

"But what? Juro it's a simple task. Grab the girls, hand them over, and get paid. Don't think too much into it." He said wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"But what he's doing wrong Kenta." Juro insisted. Kenta just waved him off.

"That's the slave trade for you…" Finishing off his drink. "Come on, let's get going." Standing up.

Kenta turned back to Juro and leant in to say one final thing.

"You know... I heard they caught that brat after she escaped." He said

"The blue haired one?" he asked, not really interested.

"Yeah" Kenta paused "Best thing about it though, is they brought another girl back with her. The men are saying she's a hottie. Saying she's got an exotic look to her." Kenta trailed off.

"What do you mean?" Juro inquired, suddenly perked up.

"I dunno, she has some sort of strange hair colour… Pink or something. Point is. She hasn't got a buyer yet. Which means anyone can have her for the time being…" Kenta said. His mouth twisting into a grin as his eyebrows rose in affirmation before turning towards the door.

"We should get goin then-" The conversation died one Sasuke had deactivated his Sharingan. Turning towards Kakashi, who was waiting for his order, he stated.

"Found her."

* * *

They had kept to the tree tops, using the leaves as cover they had followed the 2 Nin who were upping the pace in order to get a good nights rest.

"How far now?" Juro had shouted to Kenta.

Kenta, who was about to answer suddenly stopped dead, causing his partner to stop too. After a short silence Juro whispered.

"What's wrong?"

Kenta, who was standing deathly still, as if to hear something, turned his head to the left and regarded him.

"Nothing… let's keep going" he announced before picking up the pace once more.

The journey continued on until they had come to a stand still at a small opening of a field. Kakashi tensed when he noticed Kenta had leant closer to his partner to whisper something; he suddenly turned towards his three team mates.

"You know what's about to happen…." He declared. The three Nin, who stopped to look at him, gazed over to the enemy Nin who had become tense too; quickly turning back to him they nodded and readied themselves with kunai and shurikens.

They knew Kenta had noticed them, their chakra had been cloaked but it wouldn't help much against a Jounin, after all they were taught always to be on guard and sense even the slightest hint of chakra, it would have only been a matter of time.

Quickly dodging the kunai aimed for them, they caught hold of the branch and flipped down to land on their feet facing the duo and awaiting their next move.

The pair, who were in a defensive stance, simply stared back until Kenta grew impatient.

"Who the hell are you?" He shouted.

"We've no time to chat with you" Kakashi chimed in. "We need you to tell us the location of that mansion immediately."

"Like I'd tell you! Who the fuck are you?" Kenta yelled once again

"If you don't tell us the information, we'll just have to get it ourselves. You're choice." Sasuke stated, making Kenta seethe.

"Like hell you will!" Kenta bellowed, pulling out kunais. Juro gave Kenta an incredulous stare before grasping his arm.

"Are you crazy?!" He whispered harsly. "Can't you tell their all high level jounin. Plus they outnumber us four to two. Stop being an idiot"

Kenta turned his head to Juro.

"So?! We'll take two on each." He ordered in a hushed tone. "It'll be eas-"

"I'm not engaging in this battle! If you wanna go be a moron and get yourself killed then so be it. I'm not getting killed by your stupidity." Juro interjected.

"Fine, I don't need you becoming a burden anyway." He scowled turning his attention back to the team. Only then did he realise that they were missing one member.

Suddenly a kunai came from behind and was held at the bottom of his spine.

"You should listen to your comrade. I'd hate to have to immobilise you to get the information but if the situation calls for it, I will." Kakashi warned, digging the tip of the kunai into his back.

"Gah-! FINE! Fine. I'll tell you what you need to know! Ok?" Kenta assured.

"Where's the mansion." Kakashi demanded.

"Its about 10 miles that way" he insisted, pointing behind Kakashi. "You can't miss it! It's huge!" he breathed. Kakashi looked over to his shoulder and then back to his group.

"Sasuke. Go check. If it is, come straight back here." earning a nod from the Uchiha.

Ten minutes passed by in silence before he had returned.

"It's true. I can sense her chakra in there also." He affirmed.

"Right" Kakashi said, letting go of Kenta. "I suggest you go back to that 'Shit hole' village as you mentioned it and stay there. If I hear you've tried to warn the people inside the mansion in any way, Ill come straight after you." He promised. The two Nin held their hands up in surrender and backed up in the direction of Hisuiiro Mura.

As Kakashi and his team turned towards the direction of the mansion they heard a chortle behind them. Turning his head he realised Kenta was laughing.

"If you're looking to save that pink haired beauty then chances are you're gonna fail." He laughed. "She won't remember you anyway…."

Before he had time to question they had both vanished in the direction of the village. He thought for a moment.

"Kakashi…?" Naruto asked, catching his attention.

"We need to get moving…. Now" he advised. Earning a nod from the user they hastily set off in the direction of the mansion.

* * *

Yo!

Chapter 3 is finished finally TT_TT. How was it? I wasnt too pleased with the ending but still.

**Things you need to know**:  
The rape scene between Sakura and Eiji was stopped before any intercourse or whatever was made. The soul purpose for this is because this is my first fan fic that i've included rape or sexual themes of any kind, therefore, throwing myself in the deep end and going for it would probably end up ruining it altogether. **BUT JUST SO YA KNOW**! It did carry on after where i left off. How it carried on... is up to you. =]

Poor Sakura =(

Apologies for any spelling or grammatical errors (Still no beta)  
Anyway! I hope you liked it. =]

REVIEW! Plez ;3

Mishe Chan~


	4. Realisation

Yo!  
Sorry i haven't updated in over a week. Geography trip was coming up and i had too much going on ;l Anyway heres the 4th chapter! I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto San  
**Pairings:** Kakasaku (eventual)  
**Rating:** M - Language, mild rape

* * *

**Capture**

Chapter 4  
_Realisation_

* * *

She was here. He only needed a thin thread of chakra to realise it belonged to her, all he had to do now was to focus on where the chakra was coming from.

_'Concentrate. She's in the south west of the facility all you have to do is determine the exact spot where these bastards have locked her up.' _

His teammate spun around him in time to deflect a kunai headed straight for his throat.

"Kakashi, Get it together! If you're trying to locate her get the hell out of the firing line! You'll get yourself killed!" Naruto screamed, shoulder barging him into the right wall whilst thrusting his ninjato into the oncoming attacker's gut.

"Just give me more time. I've got her chakra signature, but it's barely enough to establish her position." he stated, ducking his head as the kunai ricocheted off the wall behind him.

"Give you time? What do you think I'm doing?! Jesus…" he yelled in frustration, dodging to the left and catching the kunai to launch it between the enemy's eyes.

A blast came from behind them and several Nin flew into the air, pulling his arm up to shield his eyes he dodged the bodies. Sasuke and Sai came running out from the smoke armed with kunais that hit the enemies with deadly accuracy.

"What? You're not finished with these guys yet?" Sasuke remarked. Naruto shot him an aggravated glare

"Where the hell did you get to?" he inquired

"A group of Nins came and attacked us from behind when we were handling the others" Sai stated. Naruto gave an irritated sigh.

"How many of these fuckers are there?!" Delivering a blow to a Nin's chest.

They hadn't expected this many Nin. A foolish mistake, but not exactly devastating. The enemy Nin weren't exactly elites but quality over quantity wasn't proving to be so helpful in the situation they had found themselves in. They had estimated that the leader would hire protection and work for the little scheme he had planned. But from the low level class they had come in contact with in the field, they were baffled to realise that it was in his budget to enlist at least over 30 middle to high class Nins and probably even more low class nin's. Add thugs to that and you got yourself a miniature army. A miniature army that was currently coming at them wave after wave.

Normally, the blonde haired Nin would be able to produce his shadow clones, which would give the other three enough time to look for their captured teammate. But now that they were in the lower levels of the mansion, the corridors had become narrower and narrower; it was small enough as it is without adding 50 shadow clones to the mix.

"I've got her!" Kakashi declared, sprinting forth through the enemy Nin in the direction of their team mate. With a kunai in each hand, he quickly parted the crowd by delivering swift yet small slashes to the enemies in front and at the side. The three remaining members of the group quickly picked up pace, delivering final blows to any knocked down Nin that thought they could still fight.

They flew down the flight of stairs, quickly keeping in step with Kakashi until they could detect the chakra signal for themselves. Turning corners and smashing through doors when they needed to, they finally came to what looked like a cellar door.

Naruto made a dash for the door when Kakashi briskly caught hold of his jacket yanking him back. Naruto looked up at his sensei with a deathly look that demanded an answer when Kakashi simply announced.

"Show yourself."

A faint chuckle travelled throughout the room as a man appeared holding a katana towards them through the wall ahead. It was the same guy they had come across in the woods, the one who had taken Sakura in the first place. His gleaming red eyes, unmistakable as he narrowed them menacingly. His mouth slithered into an intimidating grin.

"What a shame." The man announced in a sickly tone "If you kept your mouth shut, I could've had that blonde sliding right onto my katana." He sighed as his gaze turned towards Naruto "What a shame."

"Who are you?" Kakashi commanded forcing the shinobi to turn back to him.

The shinobi raised an eyebrow

"That's my line, but since it's honourable to tell the person you're going to kill your name before doing so, I guess I could." he stated, a smile creeping on his face once again. "It's Nanashiro Eiji."

"You're mistaken Nanashiro-san." Sai cut in "Your chakra may tell us you're above our level but you failed to notice that we're currently outnumbering you."

Eiji let out a sickening laugh that he prolonged until finally coming to rest as he looked to the drawing Nin's face.

"Who the hell said I was alone?" He replied before laughing once more. Just as he had appeared from the wall in front, more Nin had done the same, encircling the 4 teammates.

Naruto shot his gaze around the room. 14. 14 shinobi, all middle to high class and currently taking the remaining space throughout the room so he could only produce a couple of shadow clones. Great. This was going to be difficult. He leant forward towards Kakashi's ear.

"Sempai" he began in a voice barely above a whisper. "Me, Sasuke and Sai can take these on, you need to get to her. We'll give you an opening." He shot glances to Sasuke and Sai as they two raven haired shinobi nodded in affirmation. Readying himself with a couple of Shuriken he stood back into his normal position.

"Now!" He shouted, throwing the shuriken towards Eiji; not to hit him, but to make damn sure the bastard moved in time for Kakashi to get through the door.

Just as suspected, he had moved, giving Kakashi the opportunity to run, grasp hold of the lever and pull open the door. Once through he quickly looked back to see his team attacking and dodging oncoming attacks. Naruto caught his glance and shouted.

"Go Kakashi!" Hitting the door with a side kick in time for it to close before Eiji could pass through.

The corridor was now in darkness save for the small dimly lit lights that covered the wall every 10 metres or so. Refocusing on her chakra he quickly made his way through the corridors once again.

Her signal had lead him just outside a room with a small window covered by bars. This was it. Pulling his hands up to produce the hand signs he quickly performed a chidori in which he thrust into the locked door.

The door to the cell had been blown off and as the smoke dissipated, Kakashi had made his way through it. Scanning the walls, his gaze fell upon a small and withered form with certain pink hair being held up by chains.

Her weight, it seemed, had deteriorated since her capture, her arms slightly hollowed and bony fingers resembled more of a tree than the girl he once knew. Her withered form was naked, except for the small chakra inhibitor placed upon her arm, as she hung her head. She dared to glance at him through her heavy and untamed hair that fell around her frail body.

Now that the smoke had vanished; the light that was situated above her gave him a clear view of her face. Her once vibrant jade eyes were now lifeless green orbs upon her crimson painted face. Wounds on her lip and cheeks were surrounded in congealed blood that had mixed with the dirt on her tear stained face. Her once shockingly bright pink hair had now become a dull and dirty mass from sticking to her bloodstained body.

It should not have come to this. They should have come sooner. They should have killed Eiji before he got the chance to do this. _He _should have taken Aya to the border instead of her. _She_ should have not been left on her own.

He took a step towards her only to halt in his actions as his ears picked up on footsteps approaching. Glancing to the door, he saw the shadow that was approaching on the floor, soon to be followed by a figure. Quickly running to the wall beside the opening, he lay flat against the wall until the figure had come in.

The figure made his way into the room with a bag, not noticing the copy nin, he made his way over to the corner to sort out the contents of the tray on the table beside her, glancing over to Sakura before doing so.

"Who did this to you this time Sakura? Seriously. Since Eiji gave you over to the men they seem hell bent on trying to make my life a misery. Every week I'm forced to heal you. Do you know how tiring it is?" He asked. Fully knowing she wasn't going to answer. A loud blast came from the end of the hall; the man turned his head slightly.

"Looks like some boys are making a fuss up there aren't they…? Think its anything to do with you?" He asked her with his back turned to Kakashi. When she said nothing he began to speak again

"Oh that's right, can't be anything to do with you? Who would risk their life for you when you've forgotten all about them? How silly of me." he finished laughing to himself. Kakashi withdrew a kunai from his pouch and silently made his way up to him. As the man was about to turn, Kakashi lunged forward, plunging the kunai into the left side of his back, puncturing his heart.

"Yes… Very silly." Kakashi confirmed, pushing the kunai further in. Blood had spurted from the man's mouth as he looked over his shoulder in horror.

"Gac!-ah...ha-ha...hahha" Laughter erupted from the man as he sunk to his knees.

"You-ah. Finally came huh huuuh." The man looked back to him whilst breathing heavily "P-Pit-ty it's too late-ahhh! Ha- ah ha" His body collapsed onto the floor as the man took his last breath before dying.

Kakashi looked at him in confusion. Too late? What was that supposed to mean? Looking towards Sakura once more, she had lifted her head to see what all the commotion was all about, revealing her painful wounds to him once more. He gave her a pained look.

Grasping a blanket from a nearby table, he made his way over to her naked form. Unlocking the shackles above her head, he quickly caught her as she fell to the ground. Cowering away slightly as he wrapped her small form in the blanket, she began to whimper.

"Sakura…? It's me Kakashi" he affirmed lowering a hand to her shoulder, "You're safe no-"

"Have-n-n't you had enough you sick basta-r-rds!" she rasped "Can't you l-leave me alo-n-ne?!" she quietly sobbed as she flinched at his touch. He pulled his hand back, giving her a questioning stare.

"Sakura? I'm not going to hurt you." He assured she continued to shake.

"Sakura, we're taking you home." He slowly moved to pick her up when she began to sob again.

"Yeah-h right..." She sneered "I… I don't have a home remember…?" she whispered brokenly, trying to cower away from him yet again.

"Don't have a-? Sakura! It's me okay?! It's Kakashi. I'm here now…" He insisted. She continued to plead through broken sobs until he heard something that stopped him in his tracks.

"I- I don't know a Kak-as-shi.."

* * *

**Yo!  
**Um.. sorry the chapter's a lot shorter than usual. I needed to leave it where it was so i could decided which path to take the story down, but i still wanted to give you a chapter as soon as possible. Feel free to have a go at me xD

Whole week off now so i should get the next chapter up pretty soon =]

**REVIEW!** plez ;3

Mishe Chan~


	5. Farewells

Yo! the 5th chapter arrives! xD

**Reviews:**  
Ty to everyone who took the time to review, they really encourage me to write more =]

**The Amazing Dinasaur Girl o.0:** You're not being picky, I understand what your saying and i agree she is a lot stronger but at the time she got captured she was low on chakra as were all of the team. Im not trying to put Eiji in the same league as Akatsuki etc but i still want to portay him as a powerful character. x

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto San  
**Pairings:** Kakasaku (eventual)  
**Rating:** M - Language, mild rape

* * *

**Capture**

Chapter 5  
_Farewells_

* * *

He stared at her blankly. She didn't remember him?

Her eyes were clouded by confusion as she continued to stare back. She wasn't lying. How had this happened?

"_P-Pit-ty it's too late-ahhh! Ha- ah ha"_

"_She won't remember you anyway…."_

The realisation of the enemy Nin's words finally hit home. She had somehow forgotten who he was. How, he would have to find out later.

A loud crash came from down the hall that snapped Kakashi out of revere. He quickly turned back to Sakura.

"Sakura, regardless if you remember me or not, I need to get you out of here. Now" he insisted. "You're just going to have to trust me"

Her eyes scanned the room as the walls crumbled slightly from yet another blast. Returning his gaze she nodded silently before he leaned in to pick her up.

Holding her in his arms he whispered small words of comfort as she hissed and winced at her wounds covering her body. He made his way out the door and turned towards the cellar door that was now shattered to pieces. Continuing his gaze, he watched as Sasuke plunged a kunai into a fallen Nin's chest.

Naruto gave one last glance around the room to check for any remaining Nin before turning towards the corridor. Wiping the blood from off his cheek he spotted Kakashi walking towards him. Breathing heavily his gaze was quickly directed to the small form being carried in his arms. If it weren't for the rosette hair surrounding her face he would have mistaken her for a child.

"Sakura!" he yelled running towards her with a worried yet relieved look upon his face. Slowing down as he got to Kakashi he reached forward to push the hair out of her face when Kakashi quickly turned her to the side, just out of his grasp.

He sent Kakashi a questioning look but was only greeted with a small shake of the head.

"Not now Naruto. We need to get her outside. Sasuke? I need you and Naruto to look for Aya… She can't be that far from here, you'll just have to look throughout the ce-"

Sakura raised her arm to gently place it upon Kakashi, cutting his sentence short. Looking down his worried look found her tearful one.

"It's no use. She… She's been... taken" She cried softly as tears began to slip down her cheeks. Lowering her head she began to shake it.

"Where?" he asked.

"I-I don't know… She, she was taken over a week ago…" she carried on.

"By who?" he urged, Sakura looked up into his eyes.

"By one of the leader's clients… she... She's been bought." His felt his stomach fill with dread.

"Who knows of her whereabouts?" he insisted. Her brows furrowed in contemplation.

"Other than Kazuhiro, just Eiji..." she whispered.

"Eiji?" Sai interjected, "The one we were fighting?" he asked.

"It appears so. Why? Is he dead?" Kakashi questioned.

"No." Naruto chimed in. "He disappeared when the enemy numbers were running low."

"Ok. Naruto; I want you and Sasuke to find the leader. Get the information and get outside. We'll be waiting."

Making his move towards the corridor he stopped at the feel of her body beginning to tremble as she leaned closer into his chest. Looking down at her shaking form he held her tighter. Just what had happened to her to make her this frightened?

"You need to go Kakashi. If Eiji is missing then there's a chance he might come after you, and who knows how many other Nin are still on the lookout for us. We'll be quick. Hurry." Naruto suggested with an urgent tone. Kakashi nodded.

"Sai; you lead. I'll follow with Sakura. Naruto, we'll wait for you in the clearing where we engaged with the two enemy Nin." He ordered, earning nods from all 3 members.

"Let's go."

* * *

_The door burst open, filling the pitch black room with a small amount of light. Her head tilting down as her hair hung around her face she remained silent as sounds of footsteps and shuffling bounced off the walls as the door was closed once again._

_The light that hung from the middle of the room was switched on, glowing dimly but enough to make figures out._

"_I bought you a present sweetheart…" his cheery voice grating on her skin._

_She dared not to look. A present from him wasn't something to look forward to. Whatever it was, it would probably come hand in hand with her humiliation. _

"_Awww come on… You act like you don't want to see it! That's upsetting you know…?" He whined._

_Teasing her._

_Did this man ever stop? It wasn't enough that he had broken her in whilst whispering falsified gentle words in that small child like voice but he had to keep the tone whilst talking to her now. It was nearly as annoying as that infamous smile he had covered his face with every time he had come to see her._

_A smile that she had learned to fear._

"_I promise you'll like it…" he purred walking up to her. His footsteps becoming heavier and heavier._

_Her eyes shut tight; she tried to move away as his hand gripped her chin._

"_I think…" he paused to move her face forward before leaning in to her ear. "That it would mean a lot to her if you did..."_

_Her eyes shot open, looking to those crimson eyes in confusion. His eyes returned hers with a look of satisfaction as he nodded towards the two figures behind him._

_She moved her gaze on to the guard, who was gripping a small form by the arm as he held a kunai to their throat. She didn't even have to focus on the form to know who it was._

_Aya._

_Like Eiji had promised, she was completely unharmed and unmarred save for the reddened skin around her wrists where she was bound by cuffs. They had dressed her in a simple pale blue dress that complimented her hair beautifully._

'_Probably in time for her client to see her' she thought bitterly._

"_Doesn't she look amazing? Huh? Bet you're wondering why…?" he implied leaning his head against hers as his smile grew._

"_Little Aya Chan is leaving today. Aren't you?" The sickly childish voice making itself known once more._

"_I thought it'd be a nice treat for both of you to see each other." He paused turning his head to her ear before lowering his voice._

"_Because there's not a chance in hell you will after she leaves…"_

_Yeah. The bastard was definitely teasing her._

_Her eyes narrowed as her anger began to rise. Without thinking she shot her head round and sank her teeth into his lip._

_A pained grunt emitted from his throat as he immediately pulled back, wiping his lip. Seeing the blood upon his hand his expression quickly turned sour. Curling his bloodied hand into a fist he delivered a swift blow to her already wounded cheek._

_Keeping her mouth shut to prevent the scream from erupting she moaned. Blinking back the tears that threatened to spill from the stinging; she turned her face to see the arrogant smirk before gathering the blood that had pooled at her mouth and spitting it right at his face._

_Bringing his hand up once more, he wiped the bloodied drool from off his cheek before sighing._

"_This is the thanks I get from giving you a present… Remind me not to get you anoth-"_

"_Present my ass" she growled. "You're just doing this for your own satisfaction! You pig!" she screeched._

_Narrowing his eyes he caught her throat with his hand and pushed her against the wall._

"_If I was doing this for my own satisfaction…" he whispered leaning in once more, cautious of her mouth. "I'd have you now with her watching…"_

_His leg slipped in between her thighs, pushing against her centre. She gave out a distressed growl as she moved higher, away from his knee. He chuckled slightly before moving his leg up with her only to stop when he heard the distraught sob coming from behind him instead of in front._

_Turning his head he raised an eyebrow at the sight of Aya straining against her captor who was attempting to keep her still. Even with the kunai cutting into her skin slightly she continued to keep her pained gaze upon the two in front._

"_Just leave her alone! Please! She-She hasn't done anything wrong!" she sobbed. Eiji snorted._

"_Hasn't done anything wrong?" he laughed "Aya Chan… She's a kunoichi. I doubt I can call her innocent now can I?" He sighed shaking his head. Turning back to Sakura he smiled once again._

"_Besides. I'm not doing this to punish her." Pushing a strand of hair from her eyes. Causing her to look up "I'm doing this… because I want to." He chuckled._

_Her eyes narrowed as her head shot forward in an attempt to head butt him but found herself slammed back against the wall as he had anticipated her move._

"_Now that's what I like to see…" he said softly gripping her chin to hold her in place. His lips ghosted over hers as she began to squirm._

"_Koichi" he alerted; pulling back as the guard looked up. "Take Aya to Kazuhiro. He's waiting for her along with her client."_

"_But Nanashiro san, Kazuhiro Sama said you should be present." Koichi reminded. Eiji looked to the guard before looking back a Sakura._

"_Tell them I'll be there in a bit…"_

_Taking the hint, the guard nodded as he pulled at Aya's arm in the direction of the door. Aya began to struggle against him as she attempted to move towards Sakura._

"_NO! Please! Ju-Just leave her alone!" She cried out, thrashing out of Koichi's hold._

_Making her move towards Sakura she was immediately grasped around the throat, making her come to a halt._

"_Aya Chan…" Eiji looked down at her. "You already have a wound on your neck. I'd hate to have to give you anymore but don't think just because you're being bought that I wont." He warned, tightening his grip significantly earning a choked sob as she attempted to pull away from him._

"_So I suggest you move…" looking into her eyes as he pushed her back to Koichi. "Now…"_

_Tears rolled down her cheeks as she shot Sakura a pained look_

"_I'm sorry…" She cried before she was pulled out the door. _

_As the door shut once more he sighed in agitation. Throwing his head back to look at the ceiling he then turned it slightly so he was looking over his shoulder at Sakura._

"_I guess we're gonna have to be quick…" he noted, his grin re-emerging as he slowly made his way over to her._

Her screams filled the air. Pinned in his arms she began thrashing to try and escape his hold. Her nails raking at his face as she used the back of her foot to kick him in his ribs. An agitated grunt passed through his lips as he placed her on the floor.

His hands gripped her shoulders as he shook her slightly.

"Sakura! Wake up! It's me! Saku-" Kakashi insisted, catching her wrists as she attempted to attack him once more. She yanked her hands out of his hold before curling up into a ball.

"Please! Ju-just leave me alone! I-"

"Sakura. It's me." he began, placing a hand gently on her shoulder as he moved the hair from out of her face "You were having a nightmare."

Her eyes opened.

Dark green. Everything was dark green. Her clouded vision became clearer as she took in her surroundings. They were outside. In a smallish field which was surrounded by trees that were glowing in the moonlight. How did she get here?

"_We need to get her outside."_

"_I want you and Sasuke to find the leader"_

"_We'll be waiting."_

Her eyes shot to the figure at the side of her as she caught sight of something familiar.

"A flash of silver…" she whispered softly, looking up to the man's hair. Her gaze lowered down to his lone onyx eye which looked to her with confusion.

"I-I know you. Don't I." she asked; His eye darkened a fraction as he looked towards the ground.

"Yeah, you do." He affirmed, his eye finding hers once more.

"How?" she questioned, her brows furrowing as she tried to recollect any memories of the man sitting near her. He sighed.

"It's a long story…" he trailed off. She looked around her.

"We're sitting in a field…" she informed, "I think we have some time…" Glancing around as if to make sure that they were his eyes rested upon hers once more.

"We're team mates" he simply stated. Her eyes widened a fraction.

"Team mates? For what?" she inquired.

He raised an eyebrow at her and sighed. This was going to take a while…

"Sempai" Sai notified "They're here" he stated pointing towards the Nins that were approaching fast.

Sakura, noticing the Nin, slipped closer to Kakashi.

"Did you find him?" Kakashi questioned. Naruto looked up as his breathing recovered; a smile present on his face.

"Yeah. Didn't put up much of a fight though, I expected more to be hones-"

"You-You killed him?" Sakura interjected looking up with wide eyes as the blonde Nin nodded. "But- he had all those guards… I thoug"

"You mean those thugs?" Sasuke chimed in raising an eyebrow at her. "They were the easiest part…" he stated. Her gaze lowered once more. Kakashi cut back in.

"Did he tell you her location?" Sasuke looked over to him.

"Yeah… it's about 20 miles from here in the north west direction." He snorted, "He was pretty quick to tell us it as well… the snivelling coward begged for mercy as soon as his number of thugs were cut down by half."

"We need to get going then… Sakura, I'm going to carry you again ok…?" he declared. Picking her up after she nodded.

"W-Wait!" She announced, turning towards the blonde haired Nin. "When you were with Kazuhiro… did he mention anything about a scroll?" Naruto gave her a questioning look.

"No, why?" he asked. She looked down to the ground.

"My- My memories were stored on one. Eiji said he put it in a safe place so I thought... Well I thought..." she trailed off.

"You're memories are on a scroll?" Sasuke asked. Earning a nod from the rosette. Sasuke gave her an incredulous look as Naruto chimed in. "Wait, what are you on about?"

"They've taken her memory. She cant seem to remember anything before her capture." Kakashi informed. Naruto's eyes grew wide before frowning.

"So you...? You dont remember us?" he added, looking towards Sakura. Seeing the hurt in his eyes she returned a sympathetic one.

"I, I'm sorry" she shook her head "...no" Naruto shut his eyes as his fists began to clench and unclench.

"How did this happen?" Sasuke chided.

"A technique." She confirmed as she looked towards Kakashi. "It was developed by the man you killed in my cell…" His eyes widened.

_'Shit. If I killed him does that mean that her memories were gone forever? Kami how could I be so stupid… Wait… I didn't destroy the body. Information can still be extracted. I just need to get the corpse back to Konoha for Inoichi to investigate.'_

Opening a pocket on his flak jacket, he pulled out a scroll and handed it to Sai.

"Sai, you're the best bet to get back inside that mansion. I need you to find the corpse and transport it back to Konoha with you. Explain the situation to Tsunade Sama and ask for Inoichi's assistance in extracting the jutsu from the corpse." Kakashi ordered, Sai nodded.

"What does he look like?" Kakashi opened his mouth to describe but suddenly stopped. All he remembered of the man was that he was wearing a white coat… It wasn't much to go by… His brows furrowed in contemplation as he tried to remember when Sakura cut in.

"He's in his mid thirties, wears a white coat that comes down to his knees, he's got dark brown hair that's short and messy, and he has a slight scar running down the left side of his face." Sakura declared, Kakashi looked down at her as she looked up.

"I'm not sure whereabouts my cell is though… So you'll have to tell him…" she suggested, he nodded.

"Get to the cellar door, carry on and take the third right. It's the fourth door on the right side." Kakashi confirmed.

"Ok." Sai agreed, pulling out his scroll before looking up at Sakura and then to Kakashi.

"Do you want me to take Sakura back as well?"

As Kakashi was about to agree Sakura quickly grabbed his arm.

"No! I- I want to be there when you find Aya." She insisted, her eyes holding determination. Kakashi sighed.

"We'll take her back. We won't be long after you anyway so just retrieve the corpse and head back." Sai nodded in affirmation before drawing on the plain scroll and pulling his hands up to perform hand signs.

"Choujuu Giga" he announced as a creature burst forth from the scroll. Jumping up, he landed upon the creature as it spread its wings before flying off in the direction of the mansion. Sakura watched in amazement.

"Whoa…" she whispered. Kakashi glanced at her before turning to his remaining team mates.

"Let's get moving." He stated before picking Sakura up and heading off to the North West.

From across the field, a chuckle erupted.

"Guess I'll see you there sweetheart…"

* * *

Yo! Hope you like the chapter! I've had to write it in chunks as i keep getting writers block T_T But i found a new plot on the way so hawhaw.  
The next chapter might take a while... i have essays to write for english and geog D: but ill try and get it done asap.

**REVIEW!** _plez :3_

Mishe Chan~


End file.
